L'amour frappe n'importe qui, n'importe quand
by Hedleyen
Summary: Voie 9 3/4, King's Cross, Londres. 19 ans plus tard, le hasard en a décidé autrement ... Entre unions improbables et rencontres détonantes, tout est permis. Quand deux folles changent l'épilogue d'HP, ça donne sa.


Titre : L'amour frappe n'importe qui, n'importe quand

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Humour

Personnages : Il y a tellement, qu'on a préfèré ne mettre personne...

Résumé : Voie 9 3/4, King's Cross, Londres. 19 plus tard, le hasard en a décidé autrement ... Entre unions improbables et rencontres détonantes, tout est permis. Quand deux folles changent l'épilogue d'HP, ça donne ça.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire (19 ans plus tard) appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, on ne fait que jouer avec.

Série d'Os .. Tous les personnages y passeront, formant des couples improbables et inimaginables .. Quand SoLolli et Charlotte27300 s'y mettent, on ne les arrête plus.

* * *

><p>Les feuilles voletaient tout autour des cinq personnes qui marchaient en direction de la gare. Sur un grand chariot étaient chargées deux énormes malles, ainsi que des cages contenant deux volatiles. Un hibou brun et une chouette blanche aux yeux intelligents. Le père poussait ce même chariot d'une main, tenant une fillette brune de l'autre. Ils marchaient droit contre un mur. Pourtant, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, et disparurent dans le bloc de béton; émergeant sur un tout autre quai, le quai 9 34, où de nombreux autres enfants, certains déjà en robe de sorciers, accompagnés de leur parents, se pressaient. Le plus jeune garçon, Josh, parlait avec sa mère. Quand à l'autre, Andrew, il charriait son père.

« Andrew, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était ta mère qui m'avait offert cette chaîne, et que je la trouvais adorable, dit calmement Harry.  
>- Qu'est-ce que je te disais, Prim, l'amour rend aveugle ! s'exclama Andrew, en s'adressant à sa sœur. Celle-ci pouffa.<br>- Il n'a pas tort, papa. Ce truc est horrible ! » dit joyeusement la jeune fille.

Son père soupira, contemplant le cadeau de sa femme. Une énorme chaîne en or, ou les lettres s'entrelaçaient, formant les mots "A mon bien-aimé. " C'était immonde, il devait le reconnaître. Mais que n'aurait-il pas fait pour Lavande ?

A ce moment, Josh cria, tout en désignant quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, à travers la brume.

« Les voilà ! »

Un groupe de quatre personnes se détacha. Josh courut rejoindre Olivia, qu'il enlaça tendrement. Prim s'approcha timidement de Fred et ils commencèrent à parler avec animation. Andrew, lui, s'était déjà envolé depuis un moment. Harry et Lavande allèrent saluer leurs amis. Ron ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant Harry.

« Ron ! s'exclama Luna. Le collier repousse gnomes de maison d'Harry est très bien !  
>- Aussi efficace qu'un patronus contre un ronflac en chasse, oui ! rétorqua Ron. Luna et lui partirent alors dans un fou rire, dont eux seuls comprenaient la raison.<br>- A propos de Ronflac .. reprit-elle.  
>- Luna et moi voulions vous annoncer que cet hiver, nous partions à la chasse ! Cette fois sera la bonne ! s'écria Ron si fort que de nombreuses personnes se retournèrent.<br>- ENCORE ? » S'exclamèrent Harry, Lavande, Josh, Prim, Olivia et Fred. Ces derniers ne partageaient pas la même passion pour le cornu que leurs parents.

Andrew arriva alors en trombe.

« Je les ai vus sur le quai ! Ils s'embrassent !  
>- Qui ça ? Notre Teddy et cousine Victoire ? demanda Josh.<br>- Non, non ! Tatie Hermione et tonton Blaise !  
>- ENCORE ? s'exclamèrent Harry, Lavande, Ron, Luna, Prim, Olivia, Fred et Josh. Andrew hocha gravement la tête.<br>- Ouais.  
>- Quand on parle du loup .. » dit Lavande.<p>

Harry se retourna et aperçut deux silhouettes étroitement enlacées, qui échangeaient un baiser langoureux.

« J'espère qu'on vous dérange pas ! toussota Fred.  
>- Désolée .. mais Blaise et moi, c'est si .. fusionnel ! s'exclama Hermione, embrassant de plus belle son mari. Tous se détournèrent, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'écoeurement.<br>- Ou sont Sophie, Bryan et les jumeaux ? »

Blaise et Hermione se regardèrent et rougirent.

« Je croyais que tu .. les enfants ..  
>- Ben non .. je t'embrassais .. merde .. »<p>

Ron reparut, tenant Sophie d'une main, Bryan de l'autre. Luna, juste derrière, portait les jumeaux, Mary et Anthony.

« Ils sont là vos gosses ! » soupira Ron.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Soudain, Blaise se refroidit et reprit le masque dur qu'il avait tant adopté avec les autres.

« Chéri, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda sa femme.

Il ne répondit rien. Hermione suivit son regard et se rembrunit aussi.

« Hm.. On va tous jouer à ça ? Ou vous allez nous dire ce qui se passe ? les questionna Harry.

- Malefoy. De l'autre côté, répondit Blaise

- Je ne vos pas où est le problème... Il a payé pour ce qu'il a fait .. le défendit Harry

- C'est toi qui dit ça, Harry ?

- Oui.

- Je le pense aussi, Hermy, intervint Lavande.

- Lavande, tu dis amen à toutes les décisions d'Harry, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Parce que je pense pareil. Harry-Harry et moi, on a une connexion mentale très puissante. Alors vous nous expliquez ? »

Hermione regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait, cherchant son accord. Il acquiesça silencieusement, et elle répondit :

« Blaise était son meilleur ami, vous comprenez. Mais quand il a su pour nous, il a rejeté Blaise... Ils ne se sont plus revus depuis ce jour. »

Flash-Back

Ce jour-là, Drago Malefoy était arrivé plus que tôt que prévu. Il avait sonné, et n'ayant pas de réponse, était entré.

« Blaise ! »

Au même moment, une voix féminine criait :

« Blaise, viens, mon cœur ! »

C'était donc ça .. Zabini était occupé avec une fille. Drago décida d'aller voir ça de plus près ..

Il entre-ouvrit une porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec elle.

« GRANGER ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je .. je .. Blaise .. »

A ce moment, Blaise apparut. Il regarda Hermione, qui était presque nue, Drago, Hermione à nouveau et son visage prit une teinte cramoisie. Il lança un regard à Hermione, qui s'éclipsa.

« Putain Blaise ! Qu'est que cette sang de bourbe fait ici ? Nue en plus !

- Drago .. nous .. on ..

- Allez, dis-le ! DIS-LE !

- Je .. Mione et moi ..

- Mione ? Vous couchez ensemble, c'est ça ? se moqua Drago.

- ..

- TU COUCHES AVEC GRANGER ! GRANGER !

- On est .. elle et moi .. on est fiancés. »

Quand la tête de Drago heurta le sol, elle produisit un petit bruit sec et étouffé. Malefoy venait de s'évanouir, sous le choc. Blaise se félicita de ne pas lui avoir annoncé la grossesse de sa future femme. Mais sa bonne humeur ne dura pas longtemps. Quand Drago se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, il quitta la maison en claquant la porte, laissant son meilleur ami choqué par les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcées :

« Tu me fais honte. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Tu n'es qu'un traitre et un lâche. La guerre est finie, oui, Vol.. Voldemort est mort. Mais Granger est toujours une sang de bourbe. Ne me regarde plus jamais, ne me parle plus jamais, je ne veux pas d'un traitre dans mes amis. »

Et Blaise sut à cet instant qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami pour toujours.

Fin du flash-back

« Alors c'est juste pour ça ?

- Juste ? Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ça l'a blessé , Ron.

- Connaissant Malefoy, il a sûrement agit sur le coup de la colère. Vous étiez ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux ans ,,

- Waw... T'as vraiment peur de lui.

- J'avais peur de lui. Je le déteste.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, si tu le détestes, c'est aussi parce qu'il a fait du mal à ta femme, dit Luna.

- Aussi.

- Hé, c'est le passé. C'était rien ! les rassura Hermione.

- Tu as pleuré à cause de lui.

- Tu as pleuré à cause de lui ? Non mais il va voir ! hurla Blaise qui commençait à partir vers son ancien meilleur ami.

- Tu vas te calmer. C'est le passé. Tu n'étais pas non plus tout rose, je te rappelle.

- Il va payer.

- Blaise, calme toi, tu me fais peur, et ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. »

Comprenant les paroles de sa femme, il s'inquiéta immédiatement.

« Tu vas bien ? Il va bien ? Tu veux qu'on aille à l'hôpital ? T'as des contractions ? Tu perds les eaux ? Est-ce que-

- Blaise Zabini vous allez vous calmer de suite, vous me stressez maintenant ! Je n'ai pas de contractions, j'en suis à quatre mois ! T'es vraiment stupide des fois ! Et moi qui ait accepté d'être ta femme ! Quelle belle vie j'aurai, oh vraiment ! Mariée au pire crétin de l'univers ! Youpee ! J'aurais pris Ron, si je voulais d'un imbécile ! »

- Hé ! Je te permets pas de me .. commença Ron qui sous le regard incendiaire de son ex-copine, se tut aussitôt.

Blaise regardait sa femme se défouler sur lui, il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser.

« Et t'attends quoi là ? Je suis enceinte, je te rappelle ! Alors, embrasse moi où je te préviens que tu ne pourras plus former ton équipe de Quiddicht personnelle ! »

Il ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur sa femme, sous l'œil dégouté des plus petits, Mary et Anthony :

« Mais euh... C'est horrible ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps

Surpris, leurs parents se détachèrent et les regardèrent. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« On verra si vous direz ça dans plusieurs années. Déjà il faut trouver un amoureux ou une amoureuse ..

- J'ai déjà un amoureux ! Sasha ! »

En effet, Mary était tombé sous le charme de Sasha Londubat, qui avait le même âge qu'elle, fils de Pansy Parkinson et de Neville Londubat.

« Je savais très bien qu'être le parrain de ce gosse ne m'apporterait que des problèmes. Alors tu m'écoutes bien jeune fille, tu ne sortirais pas avec un garçon avant ta majorité. » la prévins Blaise.

Sa plus jeune fille se renfrogna alors que Sophie se mit à rire, toute seule :

« Mary, estime toi heureuse, moi c'était pas avant mes trente ans !

- Je ne comprends plus rien... Pourquoi Sophie a le droit de sortir avec Andrew alors ? »

Gros silence durant lequel les deux concernés fusillaient du regard le plus jeune. Bryan comprit alors qu'il avait fait une énorme gaffe.

« Ah ben non, vu le regard de papa, t'as pas le droit, Sophie.

- Ils rigolent hein, tonton ! C'était une blague, je ne sors pas avec Sophie. On est ami, c'est tout, plaida Andrew.

- Mais pourtant-

- Mon frère chéri, tu sais à quel point je t'aime ! Viens dans mes bras ! » le coupa Sophie.

Comme il ne répondit pas, elle l'attrapa et lui fis un câlin plutôt brutal.

« Tu es mort si tu parles de tu-sais-quoi à n'importe qui, c'est clair ? murmura-t-elle.

- Oui... » couina-t-il.

Sophie relâcha son frère, et il rejoignit Olivia et Josh, ses meilleurs amis tout en soufflant que sa grande sœur devrait être à Serpentard et non à Serdaigne. D'ailleurs il se posait lui aussi la la question .. dans quel maison allait-il être envoyé ?

« Vous voulez aller où ? demanda-t-il à Olivia et Josh.

- Gryffondor ! » s'exclamèrent les deux en même temps.

Bryan leur fit un grand sourire.

« Moi aussi ! Ya intérêt à ce qu'on soit ensemble ! »

Un peu plus loin, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter souriaient comme jamais. Ils pensèrent tous les trois la même chose, au même moment.

« Une autre génération, un autre monde, un autre trio. »

Mais soudain, Hermione tiqua sur un détail :

« On m'explique ce que fait Malefoy ici ? »

Ils furent tous surpris par sa question.

« Il aurait eu un enfant .. imagina Harry

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui ! Allez, au hasard, un fils, et un seul ! Pas d'autres héritiers ! répondit Ron.

- Haha, Weasmoche, toujours autant crétin. Je te présente ma fille, Malicia, et ma femme est enceinte. corrigea Malefoy tout en présentant une jeune fille, blonde, les cheveux longs, les yeux bleus perçants.

- Mais tu l'as payé combien pour qu'elle accepte d'être ta femme ? Et de te faire un enfant ? C'est une pute ? questionna Ron qui ne savait pas qui il insultait.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA D'ELLE ! hurla Drago, fou de rage.

- Comme c'est touchant, Malefoy ..

- Ecoute Weasley, je lui ai promis de faire un effort, alors fais en un aussi.

- Hein ?

- Toujours aussi crêtin à ce que je vois. Elle m'a demandé de ne pas t'insulter.

- On la connait ? demanda Lavande.

- Oh, oui, très bien. Mais je ne veux pas rendre des enfants orphelins, pour cause de crise cardiaque de votre part. Sur ce, nous allons vous laisser. Blaise .. il faudra qu'on parle. » Et Drago s'éloigna, se rapprochant du train en tenant la main de sa fille

Hermione essaya de secouer son mari, mais rien n'y faisait, il était choqué.

« Vous pouvez le garder ? »

Elle se gifla intérieurement. Blaise n'était pas un animal ou un objet.

« Enfin non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.. C'est-

- On a pigé. Sois prudente. »

Elle remercia Harry. Il avait compris ce qu'elle allait faire, comme au bon vieux temps. Elle rattrapa rapidement Drago Malefoy. Il prenait dans ses bras sa fille qui était terrorisé. Elle les écouta, curieuse de savoir comment se comportait son ancien ennemi.

« Ça va bien se passer. Promets moi de m'écrire tous les jours ! dit-il

- Oui mais je suis obligée d'y aller ? Je préfèrerais rester à la maison, je ne serais même pas là quand maman accouchera. répondit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer

- Oui, tu dois y aller... Mais tu seras là quand ton frère ou ta sœur naitra, ce seront les vacances de Noel !

- Si jamais je ne suis pas à Serpentard...

- Alors je te botterais les fesses !

- T'as vraiment aucun humour, Papa !

- Et toi tu vas rater ton train ma chérie.

- Tu feras un bisous à maman de ma part. Dit lui que je l'aime. Vous allez me manquer, je sens que tout le monde va me haïr.

- Tu vas nous manquer, allez file, et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu te feras pleins d'amis ! Je t'aime fort.

- Je t'aime aussi papa. »

Elle le sera dans son bras une dernière fois, il lui embrassa le front et la regarda s'engouffrer dans le train.

« Alors tu as un cœur, admit Hermione.

- Alors j'ai un cœur, confirma Drago.

- Qui l'eut cru ?

- Personne. A part ma femme. C'est grâce à elle ..

- Tu es tellement différent.

- On va vraiment jouer la scène d'un Happy End, Granger ?

- Je préfère un Happy End qu'autre chose.

- On a le droit d'être heureux après tout. souffla Drago

- Qui est ta femme ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Malicia a ses yeux.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Bien sur ! Et je ne te permets pas d'en douter !

- Je veux t'entendre le dire. Je tiens à elle.

- Je suis fou de Ginny Weasley. Ca te va ? Laisse moi tranquille maintenant. Va prévenir Weasmoche, qu'il vienne essayer de me frapper.

- Comment a-t-elle pu nous cacher ça ?

- Vous l'auriez reniée.

- Pas moi. On aurait compris.

- Oh arrête ! Peut-être pas toi, mais .. Si elle n'est pas là, c'est à cause de vous.

- A cause de toi. Tu manques à Blaise.

- Il me manque aussi.

- T'es le parrain, tu sais. De Sophie. Tout comme Ginny est la marraine... C'est assez comique.

- Tu es la marraine, lui, le parrain de Malicia. C'est à hurler de rire, oui.

- Elle ne m'a pas oublié... murmura la jeune femme.

- Elle est vraiment très triste. A en pleurer.

- Tu l'aimes.

- Je l'aime comme tu aimes Blaise. Maintenant, je vais te laisser, elle va s'inquiéter.

- Je vais te laisser, le train va partir et je vais aller les rejoindre. Embrasse la de ma part et dit lui qu'elle restera toujours ma meilleure amie.

- Le Manoir Malefoy, on y habite. Venez. Tous. Weasmoche et Loufoca aussi. Elle sautera de joie.

- Il n'a pas été détruit ?

- Non. Au revoir, Granger. Ne leur dis pas tout de suite pour elle et moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Il partit rapidement, laissant Hermione en état de choc.

Elle se reprit, et rejoignit sa famille.

« Il n'a rien fait de mal ? Il t'a insulté ? demanda Blaise, inquiet.

- Non, non. Allez, les monstres tous dans le train ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle sourit en voyant le regard d'Andrew posé sur Sophie. « Elle et moi, on est juste amis.» Et moi, je suis la fille caché de Rogue, pensa-t-elle. Elle prit tous les enfants de plus de onze ans dans ses bras, s'attardant sur Sophie et Bryan. Ils montèrent tous d'un pas léger, un peu inquiets, mais heureux comme jamais. Ils n'avaient pas peur, ils étaient pressés de découvrir ou de revenir à Poudlard.  
>Et, quoi qu'il arrive, ils seraient tous ensemble. Andrew et Sophie ; Josh, Olivia et Bryan.<br>Hermione embrassa son mari avec passion, tout comme Harry embrassait Lavande. Ron et Luna se regardaient amoureusement, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre sur terre.

Quand le train siffla et partit, Hermione songea :

« Drago et Ginny, Pansy et Neville, Luna et Ron, Harry et Lavande, Blaise et moi. Unions improbables, certes, mais inséparables. Ainsi était la vie.. »

* * *

><p>Avis ?<p>

Doit-on continuer ?

~ Charlie, Laeti. ~


End file.
